


The Missing Ending

by LadyRosalune



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalune/pseuds/LadyRosalune
Summary: A lot happens while Tohru is in the hospital. We know what Kyou and Yuki are up to, but the manga forgot to tell us what happened to Momiji after the curse was broken. This is my take on Momiji's missing ending.“I owe you a concert!” Momiji quickly walked to the door where he’d set his violin case when he’d walked in. “Here you go, Tohru, ‘Wish upon a Star’.”
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Momiji, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Momiji & Sohma Momo
Kudos: 4





	The Missing Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is one from the archives. I wrote this back in 2012.
> 
> I loved Fruits Basket, but I was really disappointed when Momiji’s story wasn’t completely concluded like the other characters' were. So here you go. This is a one-shot to conclude Momiji’s story and finally give him a “happily ever after” like the other characters got. I hope you enjoy it.

Momiji Sohma walked nervously down the hospital corridor. He hadn’t actually spoken to Tohru since her accident and he wasn’t entirely sure how it would turn out. He took a deep, calming breath before rounding the final corner, just to find a heated argument already full-blown. 

“You can’t see her, _Kyon-Kyon _!” Arisa Uotani shouted.__

__“I said don’t call me that!” Kyo Sohma replied even louder. “Besides, I should be able to see her whenever I want. After all, everyone else does!”_ _

__“Yes, well,” Saki Hanajima began softly. “No one else thinks Tohru’s delusional.”_ _

__Kyo froze. “H-how did you know about that?”_ _

__“Come to think of it, I might have let something slip. . .” Yuki Sohma said innocently._ _

__Uo interrupted Kyo before he could reply. “Regardless, you are banned from visiting Tohru!”_ _

__Kyo was shocked and Momiji took the opportunity to reveal his presence. “Uo, Hana, may I visit Tohru?” He asked sweetly._ _

__“Of course Momiji,” Hana replied smiling. Momiji walked into the room smirking at the utterly forlorn look on Kyo’s face._ _

__“Tohru?” He called as he entered the hospital room._ _

__“Oh, Momiji, it’s so sweet of you to come visit me. Thank you very much.” Tohru Honda said softly. She was lying in the bed heavily bandaged. Momiji had to suppress a shudder; once again he’d been unable to protect her from Akito._ _

__Of course, being Tohru, she could sense his pain. “Are you alright, Momiji?”_ _

__“Hmm? Yeah, thanks, Tohru. Um, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Tohru looked at him expectantly, so Momiji continued “I-I know you like K-Kyo, but I had to tell you, I really l-l-like you. If he ever hurts you I will make him pay. Just, p-please be happy, Tohru, for all of us.”_ _

__Momiji realized he was crying but he didn’t bother to wipe away the tears as Tohru was crying too. “Momiji, I-” she began reaching out to hug him, but she faltered and began to draw back._ _

__Momiji moved toward her and hugged her. Tohru tensed waiting for the pop and smoke announcing his transformation, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find Momiji crying once more._ _

__“Tohru,” He said through the tears. “My curse is broken. Thank you. Thank you so much.”_ _

__“Momiji, I’m so happy for you!” Tohru exclaimed._ _

__“Ah, that reminds me,” Momiji said after a few silent moments had passed. “I owe you a concert!” He sprang from the bed and quickly walked to the door where he’d set his violin case when he’d walked in. He was soon ready and turned to Tohru. “Here you go, Tohru, ‘Wish upon a Star’.”_ _

__With that, he began to play. It was soft at first, but grew louder as they were both drawn into the music. The song was beautiful and Momiji’s skill did it justice. All too soon, the song ended, and after a few minutes Tohru looked up. “Thank you, Momiji. Thank you so much. You’re right, I’m not over Kyo yet, but maybe someday, if things really don’t work out, I might. . . possibly. . . yeah. . .” She finished lamely._ _

__Momiji smiled sadly. “Just don’t forget, if you ever need me, I’ll be waiting for you, ok?”_ _

__Tohru nodded then yawned. “Oh, yeah, you’re still recovering. You need your rest, Tohru. I’ll see you later.”_ _

__With that, Momiji quickly left the room. Outside the hospital he found Kyo sitting on a bench sulking about not being able to see Tohru. “Kyo, if you ever hurt her again I will personally make you miserable for the rest of your life, got it?” Momiji said sharply. He felt a bit bad as Kyo looked up with hollow eyes._ _

__“I doubt I’ll ever get the chance.” He choked out finally before putting his head back down. Momiji walked away quickly before he ended up comforting his rival._ _

__Momiji knew the way home, so he didn’t particularly pay attention to his surroundings until a soft voice broke him from his reverie. “Momiji, are you crying?”_ _

__He looked up quickly and saw Momo standing on the sidewalk watching him. “Momo. . .”_ _

__“Momiji, why are you crying?” Momo asked worriedly._ _

__“I’m fine-” He began but he was interrupted by a loud voice._ _

__“Momo, there you are. I was so worried! Don’t go running off like that again!”_ _

__Momiji and Momo both turned to see their parents walking towards them. “Oh, Momiji,” Their mother continued. “Thank you for looking after Momo.”_ _

__Before she could say anything else, Momo ran over to her and grabbed onto her arm. “Mama, can Momiji be my big brother?”_ _

__Her mother looked shocked but somehow managed to respond, “Momo, I’m sure Momiji already has a little sibling to take care of and his parents won’t like him having an extra one.”_ _

Momo pouted and ran toward Momiji. “Momo, stop!” Her father spluttered, but it was too late. Momo pulled Momiji into a hug. Of course, nothing happened. Their father’s jaw dropped. “Momiji. . . you. . . change. . . broken. . . rabbit. . . _how?_ ” He stuttered incoherently. 

____“Surprise?” Momiji shrugged._ _ _ _

____“What on earth is going on?” Momiji’s mother sighed. “Anyway,” she said turning to Momiji. “You should get home to your parents.”_ _ _ _

____By this point Momiji’s father had returned to his senses. “Dear, Momiji is an orphan in the Sohma family. His parents could not care for him and left him in the custody of the main house,” he lied smoothly. Of course, he knew that Momiji was, in fact, Momo’s brother and his and his wife’s firstborn, but because Hatori had erased his wife’s memory, neither she nor Momo knew this._ _ _ _

____Although Momiji knew his father’s statement to be only partially true, his mother was entirely convinced. “What? Oh my goodness, how could your family let him grow up without a family of his own? Momiji, dear, please join us for dinner. I know Momo would enjoy her ‘big brother’ joining us for a meal.”_ _ _ _

____Momiji almost broke into tears again._ _ _ _

____“Hooray!” Momo cried happily. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their parents. Her mother took Momiji’s other hand and, for the first time ever, the four walked home as a family.  
Momiji smiled despite the tears that still threatened to spill forth. _ _ _ _

_Thank you, Tohru,_ he thought. _Thank you for breaking the curse and giving me back my family. Even if you can’t love me the way I love you, I’m glad to have had the opportunity to meet and fall in love with you._


End file.
